warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Upcoming Features
This page is a record of future content teased, mentioned, or confirmed by Digital Extremes employees. To prevent misinformation, links are provided. Links or mentions of Devstreams without timestamps will be removed. Anything that has this '(?)' after it has been talked about by the Devs but has yet to be confirmed. Planned Additions Warframes *Female Warframe - Protea **Tech-based Warframe, similar to Vauban (very early, will change) Devstream 136 - 1:00:45 *More Umbra frames (not in the near future) Devstream 125 - 33:17 Enemies *Sentient **Support sentient will revive the destroyed ones PAX East 2016 Panel - 17:45 **Bird-Like Unit Art of Warframe 2019 - 33:40 **Transport Unit Art of Warframe 2019 - 34:25 **Long-Ranged Unit Art of Warframe 2019 - 35:19 **Ball Throwing Unit Art of Warframe 2019 - 36:50 *Bosses **Nef Anyo / The Sergeant rework (possibly including Derf Anyo) Devstream 30 - 37:25TennoLive 2016 - 39:28Devstream 97 - 41:52 **Boss-themed enemies *Duviri Devstream 122 - 28:09 **New faction *Corpus (and Infested ) equivalent of Kuva Liches138 *Sprag and Ven'kra Tel reworkOfficial Tweet Weapons *Lunaro Arcata (as a PVE melee weapon) Devstream 76 - 46:06Devstream 78 - 59:17Q& A With DE-Scott - 24:13 *Dual wielding Devstream 81 - 1:02:31 *Grineer two-handed saw TennoCon2017, Art Panel - 23:48Devstream 101 - 50:38 *Tenno sword and poniard Devstream 112 - 30:14 *Kitgun primaries Devstream 124 - 54:18Devstream 128 - 36:17 *Duviri Weapons Art of Warframe 2019 - 14:27 Companions *More Kavat/Kubrow breeds Devstream 82 - 19:47 *Removal of stasis slots in the Incubator Devstream 126 - 46:40 Gameplay *Additional Quests *The New War TennoLIVE 2018 - 57:31TennoCon 2019 - The New War **Sentient Mothership *Fortuna expansion **New MOA components *Empyrean expansions **Squad Link **Integration of Kuva Liches into Empyrean *Cross-Progression Devstream 128 - 58:22 *Damage 3.0 Devstream 80 - 25:05Twitter - Steve Sinclair (20 Feb 2016)Devstream 101 - 20:43 **Rework/removal of "mandatory mods" **Bringing balance to Status and Critical chance ** rework Devstream 97 - 39:10 *Companion commands (akin to Syndicate commands) TennoLive 2016 - 34:44 *Tileset Expansion Devstream 75 - 38:55 **Sentient Tileset TennoCon 2017, Art Panel - 15:51Devstream 128 - 41:49 **New Landscapes TwitchCon 2017 Warframe Panel - 41:05 ***Duviri ParadoxDevstream 122 - 28:09TennoCon 2019 - The Duviri Paradox **Corpus Ship remaster Devstream 128 - 48:28Twitter - Steve Sinclair (6 Oct 2019) **Infested planetoidOfficial tweet *Daily mission builder Devstream 81 - 33:12 *Removal of keys from Derelicts and dispersion of them through System Reddit AMA *More Peculiar Mods Devstream 110 - 28:45 *Melee 3.0 (released in stages) Devstream 115 - 28:13Devstream 121 - 28:12 **Cinematic Finishers Devstream 128 - 14:40 **Combo Rework Devstream 128 - 37:09 *Archwing rework Devstream 117 - 26:27 **Modular Archwing Art of Warframe 2019 - 17:04 *Tactical Alert "Project Espionage"Devstream 126 - 23:19 *Tutorial Rework Devstream 122 - 30:36 *Stalker Mode Cosmetics *Deluxe skins for all Warframes PAX East Panel ** Devstream 67 - 26:25Devstream 79 - 30:16 ** ** ** ** Devstream 126 - 48:57 ** Devstream 127 - 23:50 ** Art of Warframe 2019 - 8:00 ** fArt of Warframe 2019 - 13:52 *"Proto" Skins for Weapons Devstream 97 - 28:40 *Dojo decorations **Music player Prime Time #126 - 44:00 **Decorative NPCs **Syndicate sets *Custom Zaw skins Q&A With DE-Scott - 31:04 Other *Removal and repurposing of Helminth chamber *Mastery Rank portraits Devstream 130 - 22:20 *Stance drop rework Devstream 67 - 23:16 *Syndicate Standing additions **Weekly Hitman-style syndicate missions Devstream 80 - 21:12 *Fixing items on the Bourbon List *Ease of use for Color Blind users Devstream 74 - 09:27 *Nuptia integration Devstream 82 - 59:25 *Prime Trailers Devstream 128 - 50:21 References